


hey, it'll be all okay

by scootscooter



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hilda has nothing but love for her gf, Nightmares, and so does Mari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scootscooter/pseuds/scootscooter
Summary: Marianne has nightmares involving her girlfriend.And Hilda comes to the rescue of her cute baby.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	hey, it'll be all okay

**Author's Note:**

> loss of motivation has me wheezing but i had to get this done before i die

Marianne was not your typical Garreg Mach student.

For one, she did not speak much and when she did, it was words of self-hate and a wish for the Goddess to take her out of her unfortunate existence.

Second was that her beastly Crest would repel away anyone that approached her and the only one that could break through such an effect, was her soulmate.

_That is, if he existed._

_And there was no way anyone could like me._

_My Crest will be the end of me, dear Goddess…_

Until Hilda, on the professor's orders, came to her after a rather dull lecture on swordfighting.

She closed her eyes because the outcome would be the same as always.

_The beast will growl at her until she's gone…_

_Wait, why is she next to me-_

"Hey," said Hilda, dusting lint off her skirt as she sat down in the seat next to her.

"Um, hi." 

"I usually don't do this kinda stuff," she mumbled as she curled a finger around locks of pink, "But I thought you were cute."

And much to their surprise, Marianne laughed for the first time in her life, the dull grey of her eyes coming to life as they talked about flowers and cute things.

_There's no way she's my…soulmate…_

_She's perfect unlike me…_

_-_

"I'm gonna go get groceries for tonight." Hilda kissed her on the cheeks and pulled the blankets over her before leaving.

Marianne closed her eyes in an attempt to get some sleep and the nightmares started again.

Her girlfriend was present but she was running away from her, rather than towards her.

"You disgusting monster !" spat nightmare Hilda, obviously referring to the curse of her Crest.

"I only pitied you because you seemed lonely."

"And now I know that you're nothing more than a beast." 

Tears streamed down the real Marianne's face as she took the brunt of every insult thrown at her.

_Is this how she truly feels ?_

_Goddess…please take me…_

"You okay, sweetheart ?" came Hilda's voice, laced with concern as she gently wiped her tears away.

"I'm okay." 

"You were shaking like crazy."

"It happens." 

"Every night ?" She nodded and Hilda pulled her in for a hug, kissing the top of her head as she rubbed her back.

"Why didn't you tell me, baby ?"

"I thought that you'd be annoyed and want to leave."

"No way in Seiros," she mumbled, now running her fingers through her cornflower hair, "Why would I ever do that ?"

"Because I'm…" 

"Worthless, annoying ?" She couldn't help but laugh a little at the way her face contorted as she said such meaningless words.

"Which, by the way, isn't true at all." 

"I love you and no, I'm not leaving."

"I've spent three whole years teasing you in bed and I can't wait to spend even more with you."

Marianne chuckled as she pushed Hilda down onto the bedspread, kissing her full on the lips, heat dancing in the pit of her stomach as she pulled away and looked at the love of her life.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> am i projecting my own sad shit onto these two ? maybe.
> 
> anyways im big gay and i hope u liked this < 3


End file.
